rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia
Gaia'' (ガイア, ''Gaia) is a religious organization that worships the planet, and particularly, the Key. The organization has been around for millennia and is led by an individual referred to as the Holy Woman. Members of Gaia are referred to as Gaians (ガイア主義者, Gaia shugisha). Story An organization that opposes the superhuman-driven and pro-humanity Guardian, Gaia is a religious group that believes in the will of the planet above all else. However, disguised in this, Gaia is actually a haven for people who have given up on the world or downright hate it. In fact, they seem to pinpoint who the "true believers" really are by testing them on their levels of frustration with the world and how easily they would dispose of their lives. Gaia is made up of regular people without powers of any kind, but it's also a home for familiar summoners and ex-Guardian members who have abandoned the organization. Since religious cults are not generally seen in a positive light, Gaia uses Martel as a front, showing themselves as environment-conscious scientists. The Martel meetings are the main recruiting ground for Gaia's actual activities. The Holy Woman, in this case Sakura Kashima, and her disciples, are the core of the organization. She performs "miracles", mostly by helping disabled children to talk and whatnot. However, these "miracles" are just Kashima partially transcribing her own mind into someone else's. This does, in fact, change the children's situation, but it also makes them mostly think exactly the same as the Holy Woman. We could say that this doesn't "heal" children as much as it changes their actual personalities. To find the next Holy Woman, Kashima has an orphanage that attends to children with disabilities: the Enishi House. There, she transcribes part of her own mind to them. When she's close to dying, one of them will start inheriting her memories and the collective memories of all the Holy Women before that. With Kashima's death, the transcription is complete, and so there's a new Holy Woman. This happens in Akane Senri's route, where she's appointed the new Holy Woman of Gaia. Gaia is a relatively disorderly organization, and so it has many factions which fight each other for power. Factions The Holy Woman and her Disciples The Holy Woman is the one who leads the main branch of the organization. As mentioned by Akane Senri and further explained by Suzaki, the status of 'Holy Woman' is actually something that is spread by transcribing minds. Candidates for the Holy Women are young girls without any will to live or hopes for the future. As Akane Senri explains, the first Holy Woman was a young girl who could heal people's physical and mental wounds by transcribing herself. Her talents where so praised that she was heralded as a type of savior. However, people began to call her a fraud and began persecuting her and all of her followers. As she was being burned alive she tried to heal the injured with her power, but a part of the person she healed broke off and turned into a monster, which promptly began to attack people. The girl despaired and burned to death afterwards. Throughout many years many other young girls began awakening as Holy Women, retaining the memories of all the previous women. Members of this faction: * Sakura Kashima (current Holy Woman at the start of the Common Route timeline) * Akane Senri (current Holy Woman after Sakura Kashima's death) * Chihaya Ohtori (summoner of Gaia) * Sakuya Ohtori (strongest familiar and Chihaya's bodyguard) * Kotarou Tennouji (if Akane's Route is chosen, bodyguard) * Tsukuno (Akane's Secretary) * Iko Fuku (disciple and Enishi House caretaker) * Shimako (Holy Woman candidate) The Board of Directors/Suzaki's Group Suzaki's Group is a part or Gaia opposed to the idea of destroying humanity in order to save the planet, and so he is in direct opposition to Sakura Kashima. He proposes to use familiars as a source of energy in every household in order to lessen the damage done to the planet by humans. After Sakura dies he split from Gaia and began publicizing falsified information about Gaia to weaken the Holy Woman's faction. Suzaki also mentions that he used to love Sakura, but could not accept the idea of sacrificing the human race to save the Earth. Members of this faction * Shuuichirou Suzaki (CEO) * Tasakago (Bodyguard) * Board of Directors Random Summoners The random Summoners are three individuals who use the power to kill aimlessly. It's implied that they're mercenaries Suzaki brought in to help him find the Key before Sakura Kashima, but they ended up getting out of control. Subordinates of Summoners * Tenma (summoner, controls Krivoy Rog) * Midou (summoner, controls Fuego) * Tenjin (summoner, controls Kilimanjaro) Trivia * The term "Gaia" came from the Latin word meaning "earth." Category:Groups Category:Factions